reflexiones
by Firedarkthesoul
Summary: se solicita ayuda para el titulo de este fic ya que al escribirlo algunos capitulos mi imaginacion se acabo momentaneamente
1. inocencia

Inocencia

Su inocencia es lo que hace que ella simplemente sea ella, siempre su inocencia es la que hace que mantenga esa hermosa sonrisa.

Pero pocos que la conocen como yo, y saben que detrás de tal ingenuidad se encuentra un ser muy maduro y sincero el cual desea hacer grandes cosas y ayudar en muchas formas a la gente.

Lo malo es que ella no sabe que toda la gente es buena y es por ello que me gusta estar con ella y protegerla. Aun cuando a veces seme olvide esa misión que desde hace tiempo que dejo de serlo y se a convertido en un deseo el cual deseo cumplir a toda costa.

Por eso me he puesto a pensar no será ese deseo el que me esta volviendo humano y debilitando mi espada, eso es lo malo de esta gran felicidad que me causa su inocencia, su sonrisa, su sorprendente sencilles y la paz que suele darme en momentos que pienso todo estara mal y el poder suficiente para protegerla(suspiro) lo malo es que todo esto me esta volviéndome impotente para protegerla, espero pronto encontrar la respuesta a este conflicto.

* * *

de este punto hasta empiezan los detalles que le gusta a setsuna de konoka y también abra de konoka hacia setsuna


	2. sorisa

Sonrisa

* * *

Si su sonrisa, si su hermosa sonrisa era una de mis más grandes debilidades la única que mi espada nunca podría vencer (_claro que cada vez que ella me sonrie una gran felicidad me invade y me hace pensar que no podría defenderla ya que eso me hacia mostrar mi lado humano)_, pero es esa misma sonrisa que muestra toda su inocencia y toda aquella madures que me hace querer protegerla aun que solo soy una simple sirvienta mitad demonio que a sido tomada como una aprendiz y que a aprendido tecnicas shinmmeryuu basicas y que con eso piensa defenderla a pesar de que mi propia vida corra peligro.

sin embargo ella siempre me regaña por que pienso asi y dice que me preocupo y que debo aprender a relajarme(_claro relajarme si cada vez que ella se me aserca y me sonrie yo siempre pierdo y termino sediendo a lo que me pide)_

(suspiro)Si eso es lo que me pasa cada ves que su sonrisa aparece, claro que tambien es una de las tantas cosas que ella posee que hace que me esfuerce para ser una gran espadachina y demostrarle a evangeline y a tsukuyomi que aun con mi lado humano sobresaliendo más que mi lado demonio puedo ser más fuerte que ellos bueno eso es lo que deseo creer.

* * *

espero que les guste son cortos pero imaginense si fueran ella la confucion que tendria jej

atte:firedarcksoul d[*¬*]b


	3. necedad

Necedad

Necia a más no poder es lo que eres si eso es muy cierto aunque alguien lo dude y a veces te veas indecisa (lo cual también es raro ), siempre que te digo que solo quiero estar contigo tu me respondes que no es posible que tu único deber es el de solo protegerme.

Por eso odio a tu necedad la cual en cierta forma nos separo por 2 años, pero gracias a ella en estos momentos estamos juntas pues estas decidida a protegerme aunque te cueste la vida, cosa que yo no deseo..

Si me preguntara defecto que más odio ese sería la necedad porque niegas tus propios sentimientos ante los demás acepto ante mi pues te conozco, pero también es el que más me agrada, lo se es contradictorio pero ya queda si no hubiera sido por tu necedad y preocupación ante mí no podrías ser ahora mi compañera y menos hubiera disfrutado ese beso.

Aun que tu necedad sea muy grade, a si te amo y no podría ser de otra forma O////O


	4. felicidad

Negima! Magister Negi Magi no me pertenece ni sus personajes sino habría mucho konosetsuna y ya que he dicho esto es pero que les guste este capítulo sino díganmelo ( de verdad)

_ ~~ve_- pensamiento

**~~ve-** argumento

* * *

Felicidad

_Son las 3 de la mañana todos duermen .excepto tu que me vez dormir a mi, a tu konoka-ojousama, sabes que odio que me digas así pero siempre lo haces en el día, pues solo por la noche mientras que nadie te vea me dices kono-chan, y pensar que hace un año no podía ni dirigirme la palabra y ahora mírate estas aquí a un lado mío viéndome dormir(bueno eso es lo que tú crees y prefiero que sea así)._

_En un instante escucho un voz muy familiar decirte_

**Setsuna-san nuevamente vigilando a konoka-san- **dice asuna-san quien se había levantado para ir al baño

_Mientras tu volvías a una postura de guardia la cual habías ya dejado desde hace un rato le contestas _-** Sabe que es mi deber protegerla cueste lo que cueste**- _le contestas como siempre._

**Bueno eso es lo que dices pero ponte a pensar, deberás la proteges porque es un gran honor o por algo mas –**_es lo que te dice mientras prosigue con su recorrido al baño, tu solo empiezas a observarme mientras te pones a pensar, yo me acurruco un poco mas cerca de ti, tu solo tomas un mechón de mi pelo y empiezas acariciarlo_

_Mi espada o mi felicidad que decides fue lo que evangeline- para luego callarte y lo único que puedo semi ver para que no notes que estoy despierta es que empiezas a tener un pequeño conflicto mental terrible_

_Después de un rato asuna-san regresa y nos mira_** -no solo por el honor de protegerla verdad- **_te dice mientras suelta una pequeña riza de las habituales en ella_

**Y es cierto –** quitándome un mechón de mi pelo de la cara - **no solo lo hago por el honor sino por el que ella es mi felicidad digan lo que digan los demás y aun que me cueste a mí aun entenderlo-** mientras te sonrojar

_Sin darme cuenta se me sale decir_ – **setchan** – _mientras me volteo para que sigas pensando que sigo dormida_

_Asuna-san empieza a caminar mientras se empieza a reír un poco de ti pues después te has puesto más roja de lo que ya estabas (se da cuenta cuando se voltea por si las dudas),intentas ignorarla mientras se va_

**Mi espada o mi felicidad- **vuelves a repetir**- las dos**- _mientras te acercas a mí para quitarme de la cara un mechón de mi pelo susurras _–** pues protegerte me hace feliz**- _para que luego te quedes dormida a un lado mío, no sé si sabrías si estoy despierta o no pero eso ultimo me fascino._

* * *

Perdón por el retraso en este fan fics pero no tenido últimamente inspiración y el de song of the life espero mañana poder tener el capitulo terminado y subirlo en la tarde o en la noche.

Espero que les guste y ya saben reclamos por ortografía, o uso gramatical decírmelo por favor así puedo mejorar(de verdad no es broma)

**_by firedarcksoul_**


	5. preocupación

Negima! Magister Negi Magi no me pertenece ni sus personajes sino habría mucho konosetsuna y ya que he dicho esto es pero que les guste este capítulo sino díganmelo ( de verdad)

_~~ve_- pensamiento

**~~ve-** argumento

preocupación

_Todo sucedió tan rápido que no pude explicarme como de existir solo un fate , ahora son 3 enemigos más de los que teníamos, y negi-kun en su estado, además de que todos pelean mientras algunas de las chicas y yo cuidábamos de el._

_Pero muy dentro de mi me preocupaba una persona, intentaba no pensar en ello pero el ver la mirada de chisame-san preocupada por todos y mas por negi-kun me hacia recordar que secchan se encontraba peleando a muerte con ese monstruo de Tsukuyomi_

Lo único que me queda es esperar que regrese con vida y para poder curarla para que prosiga luchando para volver a casa, y por loco que suene estar con ella .

**Secchan-**sale de mi esas dulces palabras que suelen tranquilizarme pero a la vez me están preocupando, ako-san me escucha y solo me sonríe en una pequeña forma de decirme ella estará bien mientras que chisame-san interroga a nuestro enemigo

Lo único que queda es esperar que esto pronto termine…

Perdón por el retraso en este fan fics pero no tenido últimamente inspiración y el de song of the life espero mañana poder tener el capitulo terminado y subirlo en la tarde o en la noche.

Espero que les guste y ya saben reclamos por ortografía, o uso gramatical decírmelo por favor así puedo mejorar(de verdad no es broma)

_**by firedarcksoul**_


	6. Confianza

Este capítulo fue creado con base del capítulo 329 del manga de Negima! Magister Negi Magi por lo cual les recomiendo leerlo si no lo han hecho, bueno como no me pertenece ni sus personajes sino habría mucho konosetsuna y ya que he dicho esto es pero que les guste este capítulo sino díganmelo (de verdad) atte.: mi

_~~ve_- pensamiento

**~~ve-** argumento

Confianza

_¿Por qué sufrir todo este dolor, y tener una espada atravesándome la pierna?, no lo entendía hasta que ella recordó el porqué estuve peleando estos últimos 32minutos y 57 segundos. _

Flash back

**Dado al sonido de esa explosión la pelea principal puede haber terminado. ¿Me pregunto quién gano?-** decía Tsukuyomi con una sonrisa cínica - **la verdad quien gane o pierda o lo que pase con este mundo me importa un bledo.**

_En ese momento la fuerza que había perdido por la batalla empezó a resurgir por el simple hecho de pensar __**–**_** esa** **es la gran diferencia entre tú y yo** – _estas simples palabras que salieron de mi boca haciendo que mi nuevo artefacto empezará a cambiar de forma mientras ella me decía palabras sin sentido _

_Mientras recordaba las razones por las que _peleaba **– esa es la razón por la que vas a perder Tsukuyomi – **

Fin del flash back

**Confió en negi-sensei , confió en ojou-sama y en asuna-san y en todos mis amigos, el poder de esa confianza le da peso a mi espada** _–fue lo último que le dije antes que callera _

_Si lo que le da peso a mi espada es la confianza en mis amigos y en mi amada kono-chan y me deseo de volver._

* * *

_volvi? ... si volivi _

_perdon por el retrazo( se los juro pido mil disculpas)si quieren golpearme o reclamar por favor decirmelo y estas razones son por las que no e subido fics :  
_

_1. se me perdieron todos mis fics cuando se descompuso la compu (sufri T-T) _

_2. me hackearon mi cuenta de fanfiction y hasta hace poquito la recupere (sufrii el triple )_

_3. mi inspiracion a estado baja al igual que mi animo (si lo ultimo de setsuna fue en el 304 asta que volvio a parecer en el 329 T.T)_

_espero entiendan sino ya les dije pueden reclamarme _

_**by firedarkthesoul**  
_


End file.
